The Strategist's Beautiful Jade
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Namanya memiliki arti "Batu Giok yang Indah". Dan keindahannya adalah mutlak milik Guo Fengxiao seorang. Guo Jia x OC. Warning: OC, OOC, romansa alay dan fluff gagal. No flames allowed.


A/N: Hai all! Noctem here! :3

Ini fic kedua Noctem di fandom DW. Iya, Noctem tahu yang Feathered Wedding Dress masih on-going, tapi entah kenapa Noctem pengen post fanfic yang ini =w= iya, Noctem emang seneng banget numpuk kerjaan Orz

Ya sudah, selamat membaca :3 bagian italic di awal itu narasi dari Meilin :3

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik Koei, dan Romance of The Three Kingdoms milik Luo Guanzhong. Noctem cuma punya OC tercinta, Cao Meilin :3

* * *

_Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih seorang gadis kecil._

"Anak manis, kau kenapa? Terpisah dari orang tuamu, ya? Kakak akan menemanimu sampai orang tuamu datang."

_Dengan mudahnya, aku menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang tidak kukenal ini. Tangannya lembut dan hangat, aku pun berhenti menangis._

_Meskipun aku hanya seorang gadis kecil, aku tahu kalau dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menenangkanku. Suaranya begitu lembut dan baik, tanpa sadar aku terus mengobrol dengannya hingga pamanku datang._

_Saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menemukannya dan membalas kebaikannya._

_Namun siapa sangka, Tian mempertemukan kami dalam sebuah cerita yang berbeda…_

* * *

_Xuchang Inner Palace, general's quarter_

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, anda sudah pulang. Selamat datang," Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu langsung menyambut Guo Jia dengan senyum lembut. "Bagaimana dengan tugasmu di istana?"

"Semuanya beres tanpa halangan. Ya, kuakui itu cukup melelahkan, tapi aku senang menjalaninya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sudah masak untuk makan malam hari ini, makanlah."

"Eh? Apa… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang masak?"

"Tidak apa-apa… tapi kau kan putri Perdana Menteri, jadi…"

"Tuan, sekarang aku bukan putri Perdana Menteri lagi. Sekarang ini aku adalah istri dari Guo Fengxiao, jadi wajar kan kalau aku memasak untuk anda?" Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Guo Jia. "Dan tolong panggil namaku saja, tuan."

"Ah, baiklah… Meilin."

"Hehe," Meilin kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan nasinya selagi anda berganti pakaian."

Meilin melangkah ke ruang makan dan mulai menuang nasi ke dalam dua buah mangkuk. Guo Jia tersenyum simpul sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju.

_'__Aku benar-benar beruntung karena Meilin menjadi istriku. Ternyata dia tidak sedingin kelihatannya,' _batin ahli strategi bersurai pirang itu selagi dirinya berganti baju. _'Sebagai seorang pria, apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan? Istriku cantik dan pandai. Selain itu, dia juga sangat lembut dan perhatian. Perdana Menteri benar-benar murah hati karena sudah menikahkan putrinya denganku. Aku pun harus bekerja keras untuk membalas kebaikan ayah mertuaku itu.'_

"Tuan, ayo makan!" panggil sang istri.

"Iya, aku datang."

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Guo Jia keluar dari dalam kamar untuk bergabung bersama sang istri di ruang makan. Meilin sudah duduk menunggu, centong nasi tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Kau menungguku sambil memegang centong nasi?" tanya Guo Jia, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku harus siap seandainya tuan minta tambahan porsi," balas Meilin.

"Hahaha. Mari kita makan, soal tambahan porsi akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Baik, tuan."

Guo Jia duduk di kursi yang menghadap Meilin dan dua sejoli itu pun menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Tuan Fengxiao… bagaimana kabar ayah?"

"Oh?" Guo Jia meletakkan sumpitnya. "Perdana Menteri baik-baik saja… tidak kurang suatu apa pun. Beliau sempat mengajakku untuk pergi minum, tapi aku menolak karena masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Baguslah kalau ayah baik-baik saja. Dan… anda tidak perlu memanggilnya 'Perdana Menteri' lagi. Beliau kan ayah anda juga."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa sebebas itu jika kami berada di depan para petinggi atau jenderal lain. Tapi jika hanya ada kami berdua, Perdana Menteri sering memintaku memanggilnya 'ayah mertua', haha."

"Ayah sangat menyukai anda. Aku harap anda tidak akan membuatnya kecewa, tuan," ujar Meilin kemudian. "Hanya anda yang bisa mengerti ayah, aku tahu itu."

"Meilin…" Guo Jia merasa dadanya menghangat, dia pun tersenyum. "Ah… maukah kau memainkan _guqin _untukku setelah makan malam?"

Mendadak wajah Meilin berubah merah. "Te… tentu saja, tuan…"

"Terima kasih, Meilin."

Dua sejoli itu melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Setelah mereka selesai, Meilin langsung membereskan peralatan makan dan menyusul sang suami ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ada hal lain yang harus anda kerjakan, tuan?" tanya Meilin sambil menyalakan lampu dan memasang dupa wangi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membaca," jawab Guo Jia seraya mengambil gulungan yang ada di dekatnya. "Ini gulungan yang aku pinjam dua hari yang lalu dari perpustakaan, aku belum sempat membacanya saja."

"Ooh…" Meilin tidak bertanya lagi dan beranjak menuju _guqin _yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Setelah duduk, Meilin meraba senar _guqin _perlahan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang rusak, barulah dia mulai memainkan _guqin _tersebut.

"Indah sekali, Meilin. Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan permainanmu," puji sang suami. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong… ada yang berubah?"

"Eh? Apa yang berubah, tuan?"

"Kau tahu…" Guo Jia melirik perut Meilin. "Sudah hampir 3 bulan, kurasa… kau yakin tidak ada yang berubah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tuan… anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Meilin, kemudian dia melanjutkan permainannya.

"Oh, begitu…" Guo Jia sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban sang istri. _'Sudah kuduga, aku harus melakukannya lebih sering…'_

"Ada apa, tuan? Sepertinya, anda tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ah, tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, Meilin. Tolong lanjutkan permainanmu."

Meilin mengangguk dan melanjutkan permainan _guqin_-nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tuan… semalam aku bermimpi aneh."

"Hmm? Apa yang kau lihat di dalam mimpimu, Meilin?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang jalan-jalan di pasar, kemudian aku melihat seekor ayam jantan yang bulu ekornya kelihatan mengkilat," Meilin bercerita sambil terus memainkan _guqin_. "Karena bulu ekornya yang bagus, aku membelinya."

"Setiap mimpi ada artinya, Meilin. Mungkin saja mimpimu itu memiliki arti yang bagus," ucap Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, kau apakan ayam itu?"

Meilin tersenyum kecil, wajahnya yang putih perlahan memerah. "Tergantung keinginan anda, tuan. Anda ingin aku memasaknya seperti apa?"

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Meilin."

Dua sejoli itu pun melewatkan malam mereka dengan tawa dan canda.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
